Gamma
Gamma 'is an 2.1 Extreme Demon mega-collaboration created by Angryboy, Lemons, Metalface221, MindCap, Pennutoh, Lithifusion, Mactanow, Djoxy, HequinoX and iNighti, which was verified by Sunix. It is currently ranked #4 on the Official Geometry Dash Demon List, below Sonic Wave(#3) and abovePlasma Pulse FinaleErebus(#5). Gameplay '''Angryboy: '''The level begins with a jump pad taking the player into a chunk of gameplay centered around timing with orbs and jumps as a mini cube. Orbs come in all varieties and requires hard timings to hit correctly. Halfway through, the cube turns big and goes into double speed for a short period, then comes a mini spider with tight spaces to pass through as well as a few orbs to hit. The part ends with a reverse dash orb taking the player to a black screen as the words "Good Luck..." show up. '''Lemons: '''This part is a lot more hectic and features tons of gamemode changes throughout. It starts as a cube and swiftly turns into a tiny mini ball, and then back to cube form. This short cube leads into a spider with two orbs leading back to another cube, this time a bit longer. After this confusing cube comes a short mini straight fly into a sync-based mini wave. A dual mini cube comes next with a few jump, and then a short ship and spider followed by eachother. Nearing the end is a tight wave with multiple size changes, and finally a robot with one blue orb and two reverse dash orbs taking the player to the next part. 'Metalface221: 'As the gameplay from Lemons' part seems to go on, a teleportation portal takes the player to a completely different part started off with a long, very fast memory UFO with size/gravity portals cluttering up the entire part as well as a few orbs here and there. After this UFO comes a wave with a few size portals to adapt to, and then a swing copter through a dark passageway leading to the final upside-down straight fly which needs to be times so that the mini cube on top will jump at the right moments as well. Successfully doing so will take the player onwards to the host's part. 'MindCap: '''Here the gameplay will start with a slow ship section requiring percise clicks in order to pass through the many small straight fly bursts. The ship then turns into a mini wave with clicks that need to be just as, if not perciser than the ship before it. The wave finishes off with a triple speed portal taking the player into a reverse mini UFO which will require some spamming from the player as well as remembering the invisible gravity portals found here. The part then ends with a fast straight fly into an invisible teleportation portal. '''Pennutoh: '''This section was designed by Mactanow, but the layout by Pennutoh is as follows: Beginning with a bit of straightfly and a red orb jump, the layout switches gravity many times through the ball, ufo and cube gameplay. More straightflying and a difficult mini wave section follow, with precise timing. After transitioning through all that, one last mini wave section leads you to finish this section, and quickly cuts off dark as it leads to Lithifusion's part. '''Lithifusion: '''This '''part starts with a series of dots, saying, "Go." Quickly, you will transition to an incredibly fast dual section, controlling a ship through straightfly, then from both mini and regular waves, until reaching incredibly difficult mini-ship straightfly segments. After the last dual ball section, you'll transition to a single cube and hit the right orbs at the right time with right memory. After passing through several more difficult gameplay transitions, a final wave segment finishes this part off. This decoration is unique and excessively extreme for the shape decoration featured in this section. '''Mactanow: '''This part starts out as very quick transitions at triple and quadruple speed between cube and wave. Next is a very short UFO section with a gravity switch, and transitions into very short segments of ship, wave, cube and one robot section. These short sections include many gravity switches, orbs, bouncers, and size changes. The rest of this part is similar to the beginning, with short segments and difficult timings. This part is finished off with one final straight fly leading to a cube portal. '''Djoxy/HequinoX: '''This section starts of with a cube in slow speed. The player has to jump in between multiple spikes, and this section has multiple timings. There is text above the player that says "Deco: Djoxy", and "Layout: HQ". Next is a short UFO segment with an orb. This transitions into a cube segment where the player has to jump over many spikes and triple spike jumps. This transitions into double speed, and finally, a triple speed straight fly and a 5 spike jump to transition into iNighti's part. '''iNighti: '''This part features special bright rainbow illuminations around the entire section, giving off a haze of the blocks and spikes throughout this part. After some straight fly and a large cube jump, there are excessive timings needed to pass through mini cube orbs, then pass through more straight fly sections, where the name is displayed underneath in the base of the blocks. After this, several spider jumps lead the way to extremely difficult UFO timings, with regular leaps and orbs alternating each jump. After another cube jump, a small cavern is shown for the last rocket part. Afterwards, the ending design of the level name is given, and the free coin. Beware, however, as staying on the ground will toggle a spike, and kill off all your hard progress! Records Trivia * This is one of the most stressful levels Sunix has beaten according to himself, even surpassing Erebus and Yatagarasu. * Sunix verified Gamma in his account, but instead uploaded it in MindCap's account using a verify hack due to him not wanting to go through the level again. Walkthrough for the video.]] Category:Extreme Demons Category:2.1 Levels Category:Megacollabs Category:Demon levels Category:Long Levels Category:Collabs Category:List Demons Category:2017 levels Category:Top 100 Category:Flappy Levels Category:Very hard demon Category:Ultra Easy Demons Category:"Impossible" levels Category:The Ultimate Phase